


Forgive me yet?

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Flirting, Forgiveness, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rough Kissing, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: After Laurel went all black siren again and sara Dinah and felicity helped her become the canary again, Dinah goes to see Laurel in her office to apologise for ever doubting her.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Felicity Smoak, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah knocked on Laurels door waiting for a gruff "come in"! She entered the DAs office taking in Laurels demeanour, she was faffing around with paperwork engrossed in her work. She looked up about to bite her assistants head off for interrupting her when she saw it was Dinah, her facial features softened slightly, only briefly before she regained herself.

"Captain Drake, to what do I owe this pleasure?" It had a sarcastic note to it but Dinah understood, she had doubted Laurel and it had hurt her, Laurel carried on with her work at least she wanted Dinah to think that she was, she was actually quite surprised to see her here.

Dinah entered closing the door behind her then locking it and shutting the blinds. Laurel watched her as she did, now she was worried "if you're gonna beat me up can we at least do it in the bunker later not in my place of work?" She sassed, "I know it's my last day here but.." she raised her hands in defense.

"I'm not here to beat you up Laurel", Dinah laughed walking towards her.

"As if you could anyway" Laurel snipped with no bite to it lowering her hands into her lap, Dinah came and sat on Laurels desk practically in front of her, this was out of character for Dinah, Laurel couldnt help but feel on edge, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair what was this canary up to?

"I wanted to come and apologise personally for doubting you I should have had more faith in you, I hope you can forgive me", Dinahs voice sounded pleading but her eyes were dark and her vibe intense.

"Well I dont know..." Laurel smirked leaning forwards "you really hurt my feelings", there was the usual snark that Dinah had come to like so much. Dinah leaned closer, Laurel held her ground as their faces got closer determined not to be the one to lose their nerve first.

"Well I would like to make it upto you", Dinahs voice low and gruff had Laurels head spinning, her lips just inches from her own seriously what was she doing? Laurel tilted her head slightly her eyes on Dinahs trying to suss out her next move but before she could say anything Dinah stood up. 

Placing herself in front of Laurel opening her legs, Laurel gripped instinctively onto the arms of her chair preparing for fight or flight, til Dinah got down on her knees slowly, smiling as she started to push Laurels skirt up. 

"Holy shit" Laurel said still gripping the arms of her chair feeling a spark of arousal, she tried to close her legs as a reflex but Dinah held them in place, of all the possible outcomes of this unexpected visit she had not been prepared for this one. "What are you doing D?" Her voice was getting higher she could hear it, she cleared her throat trying to remain in control.

"I told you I wanted to make it up to you ". Dinah chuckled as she worked Laurel up slowly pulling her into position so she could get her skirt all the way up and her panties down. Laurel had to admit she had had fantasies of doing it in her office and with Dinah not that she would admit that to her, she let out a low groan as Dinah finally touched her where she needed her.

Dinah moaned at the taste of Laurel pulling her in more so she could hold her in place her arms wrapped around Laurels legs. Laurel was just getting into it when her mobile rang, Dinah stopped to look up Laurel let out a groan at her absence. 

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Laurel grinned trying to get Dinah back to where she wanted her, Dinah raised her eyebrow waiting, Laurel rolled her eyes checking her phone, "its Felicity!" She grumbled "now can we continue?" She was worked up Dinah needed to finish what she started she thought impatiently. 

"Answer it", Dinah said kissing Laurel between her legs catching her by surprise.

"Wh..what?" Laurel gasped as Dinah continued to kiss her at a slow pace.

"Answer it or I'll stop, hang up before I say so and I'll stop, you understand?" Dinah used her captains voice,Laurel nodded compliantly as she picked up the phone answering it just in time.

"What?" She answered angrily, Dinah bit the inside of her thigh causing Laurel to let out an involuntary Yelp of surprise, "play nice", Dinah mouthed as she went back to kissing Laurel between her legs.

"Hey Laurel" Felicitys voice came over the phone "I just wanted to see if you were doing ok?"

"I'm fine" Laurel gasped as Dinah started to pick up the pace slightly. 

"Ok cool I was wondering if you could stop by the bunker before you head back to earth 2 tonight? Dinah and I would like to give you a send off".

"You dont say", Laurel smiled looking down at Dinah.

"So will you come?" Felicity pleaded.

"Oh definitely" Laurel chuckled as she could feel herself getting close running her hands through Dinahs hair. She hadnt done this before talking to one person whilst being pleasured by another, it was oddly thrilling.

Sensing Laurel was getting close already Dinah gave Laurel no warning by pulling her towards her more and entering 2 digits inside of her, causing her to let out a surprise "fuck!".

"What?what happened are you ok?" Felicitys voice sounded panicked "laurel?".

"Nothing i'm fine" Laurel tried to breathe properly and keep her voice steady but it was impossible as Dinah fucked her she could feel the orgasm coming.

"What's going on are you hurt?" Felicity was starting to panic, something was up.

"Just...hiccups" was all Laurel could think of as she got close, she looked at Dinah who was watching Laurel the whole time to make sure she was doing as instructed. Laurel gripped the phone angrily she wished Felicity would hang up already. 

"Ok well if you're sure" Felicity may be smart but Laurel thanked god she was so naive, "if you see Dinah tell her you're coming", Felicity said as she sat at her computer.

"Oh i think she already knows that" Laurel panted whilst laughing as Dinah entered a 3rd digit, Laurel surpressed a groan.

Dinah looked at Laurel giving her a wink, Laurel took this as permission, "see you later Fliss", she ended the phone call to a rather confused Felicity as Dinah let her release letting out a low groan as she did. Dinah worked her down from her high, "forgive me yet?" Dinah laughed wiping Laurels juices off her face.

Laurel laughed trying to catch her breath, "maybe", she sniggered, "or maybe you should try some more", she smirked.

Dinah pulled her into a standing position then picked her up placing her on her own desk, they kissed passionately and deeply Laurel bit down on Dinahs kneck. Dinah pulled away grabbing Laurel by the throat pressing slightly making her groan, she started pushing Dinahs other hand to where she wanted it. Dinah smiled letting her, kissing Laurel as she fucked her on her desk, Laurel trying not to cry out too loud as she climaxed. 

She pulled her panties up and skirt back down as Dinah stood there smiling, "can I touch you?" Laurel asked, suddenly unsure if she was allowed to kiss Dinah or not, she wasnt sure where they stood now the line had been blurred, by Dinah.

Dinah pressed herself up against Laurel kissing her cheek, Laurel couldnt help herself and burried her face in Dinahs hair sniffing it, it smelt amazing, Dinah whispered in Laurels ear "next time pretty bird". She bit Laurels ear lobe causing her legs to buckle a little, Dinah smiled as she backed away, "see you at the bunker tonight" and with that she was gone. Leaving Laurel in a bit of a messy state.


	2. Are you crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and felicity say goodbye to Laurel at the bunker but Dinah wants to say goodbye properly 😉

"Well cheers to Laurel", Dinah raised her glass as she looked at Laurel already dreading living in a world without her in it.

"Ah ah!" Laurel cried as she grabbed Felicitys glass "I think I deserve two of these I mean come on I worked really hard so there, cheers to me!" She clinked the two glasses together taking a big sip. Felicity throwing her a grateful smile, Dinah slightly puzzled but just shook her head smiling at her.

Dinahs phone vibrated, she groaned taking it out of her pocket, "aww no it's the SCPD, ok apparently criminals dont care how badly I need a girls night! She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"I have something for you", Felicity said as she walked away.

Dinah put her phone away and winked at Laurel who was taking turns drinking out of each glass, "say goodbye properly before you go", she ordered smiling as she followed after Felicity, who gave her a gift from Sara a watch with the ability to give her her cry back, Dinah accepted it happily and left Laurel and Felicity to make their goodbyes.

Laurel held the little suitcase holding the original Laurels canary outfit that Felicity had just given her she was feeling rather overwhelmed, "I'm actually gonna miss some of these dorks" she thought sadly to herself.

Just as she headed out of the bunker turning down the corridor she felt hands grab hold of her pulling her into another room. She was about to fight back til she realised it was Dinah pinning her against the wall, "hello pretty bird" she purred.

"Thought you had a call from the SC..." Laurel got cut off as Dinah pressed her lips against hers roughly momentarily taking her breath away. She dropped the suitcase to the floor so she could wrap her hands around Dinahs waist pulling her closer, kissing her back.

"Nothing they...cant handle...Like.. I said...i wanted ...to say..goodbye..properly!" Dinah panted inbetween kisses, pushing Laurel up against the wall unbuttoning her trousers.

"Are you crazy?" Laurel pulled away from their kiss putting one hand on Dinahs to stop her "Felicity is literally in the next room! And bunkers echo!" Laurel said panicking as she looked towards the door expecting Felicity to come barging in at any moment.

"Best try not to make too much noise then sweetheart", Dinah teased as she yanked Laurels trousers down with her panties before she could argue. She moved so quickly that Laurel didnt even realise straight away what had happened til she looked down and saw Dinah on her knees.

"Dinah!" Laurel gasped as the brunette started working her up making her moan, holding her legs apart. Dinah teased her letting her get close then slowing then building again, Laurel biting her lip desperately trying not to cry out. She could feel the orgasm building as Dinah picked up the pace, "fuck" Laurel cried out as she used her hands to brace herself against the wall feeling her legs starting to buckle. 

Her eyes going between watching Dinah and towards the door, she couldnt stop the moans escaping her throat, 'i cannot go back to earth 2 knowing felicity walked in on me and Dinah' she thought as Dinah grabbed her ass pulling herself more into Laurel making her moan louder.

Dinah was loving this, knowing they could get caught always made this more exciting, she could tell Laurel was getting close but holding back. Smiling to herself she gave Laurel just that last little push she needed causing Laurel to come crashing down as the orgasm racked through her body, her moan echoing off the walls.

Dinah stood up feeling rather proud of herself looking at Laurel leaning blissfully against the wall trying to catch her breath. "You ok pretty bird?" Dinah asked kissing her kneck.

Laurel opened her eyes letting out a hiss as Dinah bit her kneck hard and sucked her kneck leaving a mark. "A little something to remember me by", Dinah chuckled as Laurel pulled her panties and trousers back up, walking over to look at her hickey in the mirror on the wall. 

"your turn now Captain" Laurel grinned as she pressed herself up against Dinah but just before their lips touched they heard a knock on the door, making them both freeze. 

"Hey if you guys have finished...saying goodbye in there I'd really like to lock up the bunker", Felicitys voice came through the door, they didnt need to see her to know she was smiling.

"Omg" Laurel blushed as she buttoned up her trousers Dinah let out a little laugh. Laurel smacked her arm "this is not funny!this is your fault!" She tried to compose herself in the mirror but what was the point really, Dinah opened the door letting Laurel go out first. 

Felicity looked at them both with a big smirk on her face Laurel cleared her throat her face going red "hey", she said.

"Hey yourself", Felicity couldnt stop beaming at them, "nice hickey btw" She smiled at the mark on Laurels kneck. 

"Uhh" Laurel had completely forgotten about that, she pulled her hair round to cover it up her face going a deep red. Dinah chuckled as she came up behind Laurel.

"Right well I really should get going, Laurel you need a ride?" She hinted.

"Why do I need a ride anywhere i have a device to send me back to my earth?" Laurel laughed, Dinah raised her eyebrow and smiled, waiting for her to catch on. "Oh... I mean ...yea sure great ...thanks", Laurel blushed again cursing herself for being slow on the uptake.

Felicity used her hand to cover her mouth trying not to laugh as Dinah led the way out, Laurel picked up her stuff and waved awkwardly at Felicity, "see ya". 

"Have fun", Felicity winked at her, Laurel smiled oh she planned to.


End file.
